


killing in the name of!

by charleybradburies



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Metaphors, Poetry, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...those who died are justified..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing in the name of!

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary lyric from the rage against the machine song "killing in the name"

she’s a mosaic,  
a pretty little piece  
of art, all shimmering,  
sharp, shards of glass  
shoved together like  
this is how  
they were meant  
to be.  
maybe it is.  
maybe God  
tears things  
apart  
for the sake of  
making art.  
I’d like to think we’re all  
God’s art but  
maybe most humans are  
only art anymore  
in the same way  
that broken records  
are art.  
shattered,  
dangerous,  
shining.

_holy._


End file.
